Madara's Problems
by Googala2
Summary: Madara has some problems...


**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...**

**Author's Note: I am a Madara fan girl, and as long as I am capable of rational thought _or not._..so shall I remain. ;)

* * *

**

**Madara's Problems**

The Uchiha leader could do nothing but stare impassively at his own reflection, an unfeeling frown across his face. Displeasure would be the word most would use to depict his behavior, but for those who knew him well...

Such a trivial emotion didn't even begin to describe the silently contained malice which he held for the image reflecting so vividly before his blazing red eyes.

Taunting him in the turmoil of his own silence.

Madara raised a steady hand to his face, tracing the source of his aggravation with unseen spite. The frown on his face becoming just the tiniest bit deeper.

How could this be happening?

Vanity had never been a major concern for the Uchiha shinobi, but this was _not_ a matter of something as insignificant as vanity. This went deeper then just the loss of his flawless beauty or his perfect complexion. Much deeper.

This was a threat to his youth...

His life...

_His power_...

The corner of Madara's thin brow twitched so lightly that anyone watching may not have even seen it. Still, it was not so much the visibility of the action that gave meaning to its significance, it was the fact that it had even been done at all.

...Wrinkles.

That was a problem.

Madara's keen eyes scanned over the small, thin line that was forming a gradually fold under his eyelids. His sharingan memorizing the location and growth rate of it.

Damn it!

Without warning, Madara's fists came down on the mirror before him, shattering it to pieces. There may have been no words in this act of rash violence, but such verbal indications couldn't farther demonstrate the Uchiha Leader's rage.

A light knocking at the door. Madara's deadly red eyes flickered over to the sound sinisterly, though he managed to straighten himself to a proper posture.

"Enter." Came his low and deceptively calm voice.

The door crept open just enough to allow the head of a young man to pop in. "My, my." The man grinned placidly, sliding in through the slightly opened doorway. "It looks as if a rampaging woman took it upon herself to destroy your mirror in her fits of anguish."

Madara's did not react to this, but rather narrowed his eyes down at the new arrival in warning.

"So hostile." The younger man stated lightly with a small smile, taking leisurely steps towards the ominously silent Uchiha leader. "Do you perhaps have something on your mind?" A silence enveloped the room. "Hn...of course not. The great Uchiha Madara has no trivial thoughts other then the wars he must plan for." The sarcasm did not go unnoticed by the older Uchiha.

Madara frowned then. "What do you want Izuna?" Straight forward and to the point.

Izuna raised an eyebrow at this. His brother was no fun at all. "I only wish to insure my brother's well being." A small shrug of his slim shoulders gave Madara the impression that his brother was indeed up to something.

A low grunt for the dark Uchiha leader. Izuna smirked lightly at this.

Izuna noticed then, and Madara could see the realization that donned secretively in his younger brother's eyes. Such things were never a good sign.

Madara braced himself for what he knew would come.

"Dear brother..." Izuna gave his brother a look of mock surprise. "I never noticed how...mature you had become." A taunting smile. "It has suddenly become so clear to me now."

Izuna blocked the round house kick with the side of his arm. A mischievous grin split across his face as he stared unfazed into the livid red eyes of his elder brother.

"So hostile." The younger Uchiha laughed, breaking away from the aggressive stall mate. "You're age must be making you _grumpy_." The way Izuna had said that, could not have been any more provocative than he had already made it.

"Izuna!" Madara bellowed, but his younger brother had already cleared the room. Fully aware of the turn of events that would have indeed occurred, should he have remained in his elder brother's sights.

Madara's fists tightened painfully at his sides, but he managed to calm himself nonetheless. Not before his brow twitched slightly though.

Now it seemed, he had _two_ problems.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Madara and Izuna's brotherly love. How sweet...not. Ku, ku, ku. I love those two. Please review...**


End file.
